1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for opening and closing a lid on the cassette tape receiver portion of a cassette tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a means for opening and closing a lid of a cassette receiving or inserting portion for a cassette tape, opening angle of the lid is often made up to 180.degree. for easily inserting in or taking out the cassette tape.
If the opening angle of the lid is made 180.degree., however, a mandrel portion of a hinge provided at the side end of the lid is secured upwards, so that the mandrel portion is exposed on the surface of the lid and it looks unattractive in design.